


Movie Night

by DownhillsDowner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, children run, ging why did you hire this man, gon as a child, hisoka is the babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillsDowner/pseuds/DownhillsDowner
Summary: Modern day Au. Hisoka is a babysitter, and Gon is one of the children he regularly watches over. It started off so innocent...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot. Enjoy!

A small fit of giggles sounded from underneath piles of blankets. Gon held one hand over his mouth to contain as much sound as possible when footsteps began approaching. 

He waited with baited breath as the tall male paused upon encountering the massive force. “Well then, what’s this~?” He asked, eyes narrowing in glee. 

Gon couldn’t help but let a few more giggles out. Hisoka chuckled, putting one hand on his hip. Gon bit his lip as he looked up at the shadowy figure through the blankets. He grinned childishly before whispering. “No one’s home.” Hisoka had to hold back another chuckle as he leaned down, tearing the fort apart easily with one swipe of his hand. 

A high-pitched squeal rang out as Gon jumped up and made his escape, however pointless as Hisoka easily picked him up. “Now now, how are we going to watch a movie if you’re not being a good little boy~?” He asked with a smirk as Gon pouted up at him. “Not fair, you’re too big!” Gon threw his hands out to make a point. The red-haired clown freak gently grabbed the younger’s little palm, holding it between his thumb and index finger. 

“Don’t worry, little Gon. One day you’ll get as big as me.” He said softly, although considering his father’s height that might not be true. Gon smiled brightly, showing one of his missing teeth. Hisoka pulled the younger close before walking into the kid’s living room, setting him down on the couch then walking over to the movie player. After spending about ten minutes trying to figure the darned thing out with Gon yelling directions at him every five seconds, the movie finally started. 

Hisoka sighed, standing back up and walking back to the energetic child. He sat down, grabbing Gon’s wrists and gently pulling him into his lap. He loved babysitting. 

The kid squirmed around a bit before settling in, watching with large eyes as animated characters moved along the screen. Hisoka wrapped one arm around his waist as he himself got comfortable, watching boredly as his mind wandered off to other more exciting thing he and the small boy could be doing. 

It was tempting, to say at the least. But as the night rolled on and time slipped by Hisoka like usual, he felt something thud against his chest. 

He looked down, smiling softly at the sight of Gon having fallen asleep while the credits rolled. He ran his fingers across the soft hair that was starting to poof up, defying gravity. Hisoka carefully stood up with the small child in his arms, walking to his bedroom and carefully placing him down into the soft bed. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Gon’s forehead then leaning back up. 

 

Large but slender fingers skillfully wrapped around the delicate neck. 

Hisoka squeezed, making Gon’s eyes widen as he gasped for breath. Small fingers clawed at the other’s for release, his face starting to go red. “H-Hiso… P-please…!!!” Gon begged, looking up at Hisoka with teary eyes. Hisoka chuckled and tilted his head. “Don’t act coy~ you know what to say.” It was true, they’ve been through this routine too many times to count. 

“I-I’m gonna… t-tell my dad… that you were great…” He coughed, black spot starting to dot his vision as the fingers gripped tighter. 

“Good boy! Now, what else~?” Hisoka tilted his head as he leaned down, getting close to the gasping boy’s face. 

“I-I… I love you..!” Gon exclaimed, taking in a deep breath when Hisoka’s fingers slowly uncurled from his neck. Hisoka leaned down the rest of the way and pressed his lips against soft quivering ones, closing his eyes and tilting his head. Gon whined softly but kissed back, knowing and remembering what would happen if he didn’t. 

Once Hisoka was satisfied he pulled back, letting out a hot breath that fanned out against the younger’s face. Then he stood back up as the door banged with a knock. Hisoka walked away, opening the door and handing Ging the keys before heading home. 

 

Hisoka loved babysitting.


End file.
